


Chemistry?

by Original_Cypher



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles (mostly gonna be Sterek) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Cypher/pseuds/Original_Cypher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're making a love potion.” She states blankly. “For Derek.”<br/>“Yes,” he says. Then “<i>No!</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't... I don't even know.

Cora keeps staring. Stiles has stopped rambling. He's caught hold of one of his index fingers to stop himself for gesturing wildly and is now standing awkwardly in front of her, awaiting judgment. The flush on his cheeks has gone down. She's still not sure if it was embarrassment, passion for his cause, or arousal. He's talked in a circle, used about ten times too many words, and what Cora's gotten out of it is: “You're making a love potion.” She states blankly. “For Derek.”

“Yes,” he says. Then “ _No!_ ”

Cora thinks she deserves props for her patience. “Yes, or no?” When Derek said Stiles was nuts, he said it fondly. She thought he was _joking_.

Stiles' face twitches into several variations of the same cringe. He seems even more exasperated when he doesn't find an escape. “It's not what you think.”

She sympathizes. This phrase should never have to be used. But she's Derek's sister, it's in her _nature_ to jab. And it's been a while since she's been able to tease someone mercilessly. “ _Please_ , tell me what I think.”

He huffs and gestures at the supplies and book he's got laid out on his desk. “You think I'm making a love potion for Derek.”

“Yes,” she replies calmly, just to infuriate him. And because it's true. He said it himself. There _is_ a book opened on a page that reads 'love charms' on the desk. And she knows what marigolds and apple seeds are for when used together. The best part about all of this, is that every time she toys with the little vial with a few drops of clear liquid at the bottom, he fidgets, but doesn't say anything. Tears of a virgin. It's _priceless_ is what it is.

Stiles lets out a breath when she leaves the vial alone and licks his lips. She's tempted to quip that it's the only cupid’s bow he needs, but he probably wouldn't get the joke. “That's not what I'm doing,” Stiles says quietly. There's a slight trip in his heart that says 'omission' more than 'lie'. “Exactly.” Huh.

“No?”

“I'm...” Stiles wets his lips again and Cora starts to understand why Derek seems to be so distracted by it. “It's called the same, but...” He scratches his chin, then huffs faintly. “I'm making a potion so that, maybe, he'll feel the love that people have for him.”

Oh. “Oh.”

Stiles seems to take her reaction as disbelief, and waves his hand at the opened grimoire. “You can read for yourself if you want-...”

“No, no, I... I heard you.”

“Right.”

He looks relieved. She still doesn't _understand_ , however. He seems so earnest. “Why?”

“You know how all of us are a little magic?” he asks, in lieu of answering. “As living creatures, we have a... a spark. Werewolves, all supernatural and mighty that you are, have more. I think he's... he's so convinced that he's not worth loving or... or doesn't deserve it or something... that he literally can't feel it.”

“Can't feel... what?”

“You. Peter. Isaac,” Stiles enumerates. “The pack, _us_.”

She narrows her eyes at him. “As in, you too.”

“ _Yes_ , as in me too!” he snaps. “I love him. Probably a lot less than you do, but... Derek, you – basically everyone but Peter – you're listed in my 'people I love' column.”

“Really?” She's glad he doesn't have enhanced hearing. She fights a blush over the trip in her heartbeat at that. – She has to stop being so _touched_ every time someone is nice. The Hales really are doomed. – Stiles doesn't seem like a person who trusts easily, who would give his affection lightly. Although, since she's met him and witnessed his relationship with Derek and Isaac, she's found that once Stiles decides he's by your side, or on your side, he stands his ground no matter how he's received.

“I don't really control that, you know.” He gives a bashful shrug and a crooked smile. “I'm involved with you. So I care.” He's _involved_ with the pack. It seems like a very specific word to choose. One that's been thought over before.

Cora takes a moment to admire the puzzle that is Stiles Stilinski. It's fascinating, really. He's the biggest and most talented bullshitter she's ever met, yet he comes around and says things like this. So _honest_ and devoid of tact or modesty. In a world like theirs, where everything is made of coded subtext and mannerism, it's whiplash-inducing.

“Maybe you should just tell Derek that, instead of putting a spell on him.”

He mocks hilarity. “Yeah, right. He'd tear my tongue out before I get halfway through.”

She grins. That doesn't sound like Stiles' humor. It seems more like a threat her big brother would make. She wonders if Stiles is quoting directly or making variations on a theme. Imagining Derek using Stiles' tongue in a threat is hilarious. Stiles _is_ the threat. “Lead with 'I love you',” she advises. “He'll be too stunned to say anything after that.”

“Ha. Very funny,” he says, and flips the book shut.

It's also very true, she thinks. If Derek ever hears those words from Stiles and realizes the utter absence of lie underneath them, he will be rendered speechless. Mostly because his tenuous hold on self control will finally snap and he'll slam Stiles into something. _Properly_ , for once.

It was cute, at first, that they were the only ones who didn't know how they felt about each other. Now, it's _fun_.


End file.
